


Kinship

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: An interview with Blaine.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: kinship, and the eleventh @gleepotluckbigbang prompt: charity!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Kinship

**Author's Note:**

> YES, it took me this long to figure out a way to use the word kinship.
> 
> This work is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

(excerpt from Blaine Anderson-Hummel's interview with Out Magazine)

Out Magazine: You and your family have made a tradition out of volunteering at your local soup kitchen, a known hang out spot for homeless queer youth. Is there a reason you chose that particular charity?

Blaine Anderson-Hummel: Well, I've always felt a kind of kinship with them. 

Out: How so?

BAH: It's no secret that I was close to being one of them. I was very fortunate that that ended up not being the case, but I can still remember all the emotions that come with being in that whole situation. Helping someone who is going through all that feels like helping family.

Out: You said in a recent instagram post that your husband had been the one to suggest it?

BAH: (excited) Yes! Kurt [Anderson-Hummel], he was the one who come up with the idea, back when we were just two broke college students with nothing to donate but our time. And it was his idea to introduce our children to it and make it a family holiday tradition, too. He really doesn't get enough credit.

Out: Speaking of your husband, you two are performing at the Trevor Project Fundraiser Gala in two weeks.

BAH: (grinning) Yes, it's been wonderful being on stage with him again. Our kids might just team up and murder us one of these days if we keep singing at all hours of the day, though. (grimaces)

Out: Our readers would kill for a chance to have broadway royalty serenade them.

BAH: Ha! Well, they might change their minds after a week or two. Kurt and I are both perfectionists, we've been rehearsing the songs pretty much non-stop.

Out: Songs? As in, more than one?

BAH: (sheepish) Was that not public information yet? Yes, well, we might be performing more than one song, but you didn't get that from me.

Out: Can you tell us which songs you're going to sing?

BAH: No, but what I can say is that we're both really excited about it.

Out: A hint, at least?

BAH: (thoughtful) Hm. They're both love songs, I think I can say that. Yeah, they're both about love. (smiles fondly) And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189788959505/kinship, for anyone interested.


End file.
